The Lake House
by Sailor Serena
Summary: After The Season R BreakUp Serena And Darien Are Renited At A LakeHouse. Bad Summery, Really Good Story!
1. Default Chapter

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

The Lake House

Genre: A Romance, General 

By: Sailor Serena

The Lake House

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

The Lake House

Chapter 1: The Plan

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

Ok so the setting is during season R, Darien has already broken up with Serena but they don't know about they're futures yet.

Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye sat in the café watching Serena sitting in the corner of the arcade

"She's gotta get out of this slump." Mina said

"Are only hope is getting her and Darien back together." Lita said

"Lita, you realize it's not that easy to get a guy to love a girl again." Amy said

"Oh come on Amy… you really believe he doesn't love her?" Mina said

"Yeah, it's something else…" Raye said

"But why would he lie about something like that?" Amy replied

"I've got it!" Mina said

"What?" All the girls asked

"Simple we fix them up…" Mina said

"Mina don't you thinks we've tried that, I swear you're getting blonder everyday!" Raye said

"No, you don't understand… I have a lake house in Lake Geneva, we take them up there, they'll get reknow each other and He'll realize he made a big mistake and 

Bingo! They'll be back together again." Mina said

(Yeah I know there's No Lake Geneva in Tokyo but well let's pretend there is!)

"But Mina… he won't go up if Serena's there, and when we tell her she'll tell Darien and it will all be a big mess." Raye said

"Simple, we don't tell Serena that he's coming and we'll tell Darien that she won't go…" Mina said

"Yeah, that's a great idea Mina, we can use my mom's Toyota Cruiser, if fits 8 people!" Lita said

"Perfect! Darien can drive us and we'll invite Andrew, Chad and Greg." Mina said

"Yeah they'll take Andrews car and meet us there!" Raye said

"That's mean, we can have one more person in the car…" Amy started

"Hey guys… have you seen Meatball Head anywhere?" Rini said coming out of nowhere

"Hey Rini, wanna come with us to lake Geneva on Friday for the last week of summer?" Mina asked

"Sure!" Rini said "If you see Meatball Head tell her that mom wants her home for lunch." Rini said as she left

"So who's gonna sleep where?" Lita asked

Andrew, Greg and Chad can sleep in my room; it has bunk beds and a single bed. Rini can sleep on the couch, I can sleep on my inflatable mattress in the same room as me, and you guys can sleep in my parent's room… And Serena and Darien can sleep on the hida bed on the porch!" Mina said

"If nothing will bring them together, that will!" Lita said

(The porch is like the first room you come in, that's what my friend calls it; it has to doors so it's totally private!)

"Ok so Lita and me will talk to Serena about it and you 2 will talk to Darien." Mina said

To Be Continued… So whatcha think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'll start on my new chapter right now!


	2. Suprise

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

The Lake House

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

The Lake House

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

The Lake House

Chapter 2: A Suprise

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

Darien walked to Lita's house slowly, he felt weird about going up to Mina lake house, after all they where Serena's best friends, not his, Serena… god how he missed her. His heart wished she was coming but his head said you want her to get hurt?

__

Why am I listening to my dreams anyway he thought

__

Cause you don't want Serena to get hurt or even… he started thinking but then blocked it out of his head

"Here it is…" He said to himself

****

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey Darien!" Lita said as she opened the door

"Hey, ready?" Darien asked

"Yeah, we'll start with Mina, Amy, Than Raye." She said

"And Rini?" Darien said

"She's at Raye's." Lita said with a smile

As they got in the car Lita slipped into the back

"What's wrong? Don't think I'm a good driver?" Darien joked

"No, it's just someone else called shotgun." Lita shrugged

"Who?" Darien asked

"Your favorite Meatball head." Lita mumbled under her breath

"Who?" Darien asked

"You'll see." Lita said

"Raye, I'm tiered of waiting, when will Andrew get here?" Whined Serena

"Meatball Head, your so impatient, wait." Rini said

"Raye… why's the little spore coming along." Serena whispered loud enough (on purpose duh!)

"Hey you Meatball head…" Rini started

Serena and Rini started fighting bigtime, Raye shock her head then looked up and saw the car

"There's our ride…" Raye said

Serena ran to the car after putting her stuff in the trunk

"I call shot… Darien?!?!?" Serena said as she opened the door

"Serena?!?!?!?" Darien said astonished

"Raye this isn't Andrew!" Serena said

"I never said Andrew was giving us a ride, I said an older guy." Raye said

"But you said he was coming!" Serena said

"In a different car!" Raye said

Darien rolled his eyes

"Well come on, don't just stand their Serena, get in." Darien said

"Not exactly what I imagined" Mina whispered to Lita

"So how long till the lake?" Rini asked

"About and hour and a half." Darien said

"Can I go in the back?" Serena said

"Rini needs a place to take a nap." Lita said

About a hour into the drive…

"Let's put on some music!" Mina said trying to lighten the mood

"Sure Mina." Serena said as she turned on the radio, it was I will always love you by Whitney Houston, both Serena and Darien looked at the radio then each other but quickly turned away.

"How about another station?" Serena said changing the radio, it was I love you came too late by that guy.

"How about a CD." Darien said turning off the radio

"This is Downtown Lake Geneva." Mina pointed out 28 minutes later

"Pretty." Rini said

"There's Andrews car." Amy said

The car was right next to them, Andrew waved then pointed to his phone, Darien picked it up and dialed his number,

"Hey Darien, theirs was a pizza place back there, I'll go get some…" Andrew said

"Ok Andrew, see you there" Darien said


	3. The First Night

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

The Lake House

Genre: Romance, General

By: Sailor Serena

The Lake House

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

The Lake House

Chapter 3: The First Night 

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"Here we are." Mina said, she went up to the door and took out a key to reveal a 

Blue/white room with a wooden lifesaver, a light blue couch, to chairs with floral print, a wooden floor, all kinds of sea stuff like oars and lamps shaped like lighthouse's and it also had whit shutter doors.

"This is the porch." Mina said

"It's not outside." Serena said

"That's the deck Meatball Head!" Raye yelled

"Anyway." Mina said as she opened the shutter doors to reveal a pastel yellow room with a yellow and white checkered couch, a wooden coffee table, a matching chair and to the left was a recliner, a big shelf with a TV and stereo, with a little Table next to the recliner and the door to the deck.

"This is the living room." Mina said

She moved to the bathroom, which had the same blue paint as the porch.

"Bathroom." Mina said as she closed the door and opened another door across from it, the room was really cluttered with a queen-sized bed, matching dresser, mirror and a TV.

"This is my parents bedroom." 

She closed the door and moved to the kitchen witch was right next to the bedroom, it was a seaweed green with a white stove, counter, refrigerator, stainless steel sink and an island to eat on.

"Kitchen… and my bedroom…" Mina said as she opened a door on the far side of the kitchen, the room was orange with a bunk bed and a single bed.

"So… where's everyone gonna sleep?" Lita said with a grin

Before Mina could answer Andrew called from the porch that the pizza was there. They all ate in the living room while watching a scary movie when it was over…

"Ok everyone… here where your gonna sleep." Mina started

"Andrew, Greg and Chad can have my room… Lita, Amy and Raye can have my parent's room… Rini… you want the couch in here or an inflatable mattress in here?" Mina asked

"Mattress!" Rini said excitedly "I need to be by my bag in case Serena try's to steel my candy!" She continued

"You little brat, I don't want your moldy candy, I brought my own!" Serena yelled

"Ok calm down, she's just a kid." Amy said

"You sound just like my parents!" Serena said

"Come on Serena, don't act so immature… Mina… you were saying?" Raye said

"Well, I'll take the couch in here and…" Mina started, she couldn't help smiling

"And Serena and Darien can have the hideaway bed on the porch…" Mina said

Serena froze then looked at Darien, Darien's mouth was opened.

"There's nowhere else." Lita said

"Fine." Darien said unexpectedly

1 hour later

Darien sat in the kitchen reading.

"Hey Darien." Greg said from the doorway

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that me, Amy, Raye and Chad are going for a walk, Rini and Andrew are out for ice cream and Lita and Mina are at the grocery store. Are you and Serena gonna… well?" Greg said

"I can't… I mean no, I don't have feelings for Serena anymore…" Darien said

"What changed?" Greg asked

"Greg!" Amy called from the porch

"I gotta… well… can we talk later." Greg said

"Sure." Darien said going back to his book, when he was done everyone was back and sitting in the kitchen, he went to the living room to find Serena sleeping, he put a blanket over her.

__

She looks so peaceful, I wonder what she's dreaming of? Darien thought

"I knew you still loved me Darien." Serena mumbled

"Your right." Darien whispered

__

She'll never know if I kiss her. He thought, with that he bent down and kissed her on the check, suddenly Serena moved her head so they were kissing on the lips. Serena's eye's opened suddenly

"Pancakes?" she said sleepily

"Huh?" Darien said breaking the kiss quickly.

"Darien?" Serena yawned

"Thanks for waking me up, I wanted to watch something at 10:00." She said

"Well it's 11:00 now." Darien said

"Are they back yet?" Serena asked

"Yeah, there in the kitchen… Ready for uh bed?" He asked

__

This sounds so weird…But so familiar and so right, has this happened before? Why is this so familiar? Darien thought

"Yeah, let me get ready." Serena said

"I'll get the couch ready." Darien said

10-Min's later Serena came in the porch in a very short nightee with a short matching robe, it was pink, silky and had a bunny on it with matching slippers.

"Your turn." Serena said

5 min.'s later Darien came in with only boxers on.

"Something wrong?" Darien said when he noticed Serena staring at him

"Do you always sleep in your boxers only…" Serena said uncomfortably

"Yeah so, it's how every guy sleeps." Darien said

"Ok." Serena said as she took of the robe

"What?" She asked when she saw Darien staring at her

"Uh well don't you usually wear those long pink pajamas with the bunny on the pocket and bunny slippers?" Darien asked

"Not in summer… and here are my bunny slippers." Serena said pointing to pink bunnies.

"You don't take you Meatballs out?" Darien asked when Serena lied down on the right side of the bed

"No." She said simply

Darien got on the bed and lay down just thinking, Serena was waiting for him to say something

__

I wish she wouldn't be so distant, it's my fault she is I should fix it. Darien thought

"Meatball Head?" Darien said

Serena smiled, she loved when he called her that, that was his name for her and only his.

"Yeah?" She said

"Well… I… Um well since it's so cold you want to move closer together? To be warm!" Darien said

Serena edged very close until they where touching

__

Maybe he's forgiven me… Serena thought

"Darien?" Serena said uneasy

"Yeah?" He said

"Well you see when I sleep I sleep on my side… would you mind if I…" Serena said

"No… go ahead." Darien said 

Serena slowly turned so her head was slightly buried in his side and her hand was on his chest.

Darien savored the moment.

"Guys…" Mina, said opening the door

"Hmm." Serena said she lifting her head 

"What the…" Chad started

Andrew smiled as did the girls and Greg gave a suspicious look.

"We where trying to keep warm…" Darien said answering everybody's grin.

"Yeah… there a lot of ways to keep warm, like se…" Raye started but got elbowed in the stomach by Lita

"Want me to turn up the heat?" Mina suggested

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm freezing!" Serena said

"You seemed pretty warm to me" Raye said

"Meatball Head… your cutting of Darien's circulation." Rini said

"You 2 are the rudest!" Serena yelled

"We just wanted to say good-night…" Amy said

"Good-Night." Serena and Darien said

"You would think they were married…" Andrew said to Mina thoughtfully

Later that night it started to rain but most of all there was a lot of thunder.

"Darien?" Serena asked innocently

"Yeah Meatball Head?" 

"I know this is immature but I'm scared of thunder and I know where close enough than we should be and stuff but…" Serena started

"You want me to hold your hand and you want to move closer?" Darien said

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Serena said embarrassed. 

"I've known you for thousands of years…Well then come on." Darien said thoughtfully as he took her hand that was on his chest and put his other arm around her.

To Be Continued… So what do u think, come on I've worked so hard on this and nobody even reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Picnic

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

The Lake House

Genre: Romance, General

By: Sailor Serena

The Lake House

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

The Lake House

Chapter 4: The Picnic

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"Serena wake up!" Rini said as she shook her furiously

"5 more minute's mom." Serena mumbled

"Darien wake up." Rini said turning her attention to him.

"Mmmmmmm." Darien mumbled

__

There just like my Mommy and Daddy. Rini thought

Just then Raye walked in, she was wearing a red suspender dress with a white cotton shirt under.

"Are they up yet?" Raye asked 

"Nope." Rini said

"Darien… Serena's waiting for you to kiss her." Raye joked

Darien wrapped his arms around his pillow and squeezed it then opened one eye.

"What time is it?" Darien said

"11:14." Raye said glancing at her watch

"Do you know how to wake up Meatball head?" Rini asked

"Yeah…" Darien started then turned all his attention to Serena

"There 2 ways, 1 kiss her or tell her their pancakes." Darien said

__

Where did that come from? Darien thought

"KISS!" Rini squealed

__

Wait… that's how Daddy wakes up Mommy… Rini thought

"I don't think so Rini. Serena your pancakes are getting cold" Darien said

"Pancakes?" Serena said getting up

"Actually Serena Rini had your Pancakes…" Raye started

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You little brat, I'm gonna pound you!!!" Serena yelled

"I guess Serena found out about Rini eating her pancakes…" Lita told Mina as they heard her scream

Serena tried getting up to get Rini but something was holding her back, it was Darien

"You can have my Pancakes Serena." Darien said, Serena looked up at Darien than wrapped her arms around him. The hug was so strong Darien fell back.

Serena ran to the deck and took some of Darien pancakes then ran into the porch

"Ok since Darien you were so nice, Today let's go have a picnic on the beach, Me and Lita will cook!" Serena squealed

Darien gave an uneasy smile.

By this time Mina, Amy and Lita were at in the doorway

"Have they gotten back together?" Amy whispered in Lita ear

"Hey Serena… Darien… have you gotten back together

Serena was speechless, she was curious too so she didn't say anything, Darien said it all

"Why would we get back together?" He said coldly

At that moment everybody's hopes were shattered

"I should get ready…" Serena said

When she left Andrew walked in

"How could you do such a stupid thing?!?!? Serena is 1 in a million, you'll never love anyone as much as you love her!" He yelled

Darien just gave a sad look and pushed though the crowd of people until he was outside the bathroom he was about to knock but didn't. 

Meanwhile Andrew was looking in Darien's bag for any proof Darien loved Serena.

"Here!" Andrew yelled as he took out a crumbled picture of Darien and Serena.

"Put it back before they come back!" Lita said

Serena walked in the living room. She was wearing a white sundress with yellow, red and blue flower on the cloth it was a little before the knee, it was one of those dress's that looked like the person was wearing a shirt under it well the "shirt" was yellow. (Like the dress in life sized) Serena had pure white tennis shoed and her usual Meatballs, her eye where red from crying.

"You look beautiful." Darien said from behind her, he was wearing khaki pants and a pine green long sleeved shirt with a navy blue strip going across the front.

"Thank you." Serena said

"Uh Serena why don't we go make that lunch." Lita said

"Yeah." Serena said

Everyone but Lita and Serena were in the living room, Darien got up and went in the kitchen, he looked at Serena in an apron and again it seemed really familiar but not as familiar as the rest.

"Peanut butter and Jelly right?" Darien asked Serena

"How'd you know?" Serena asked

"A feeling I guess." Darien said

"Were almost done here." Lita announced

"What are you packing?" Darien asked

"Cookies, Peanut Better and Jelly, pop, bread for the ducks, Crackers, a little salad for Raye but you can have some, napkins, forks, spoons, knifes and most important CANDY!" Serena said 

Serena, Darien, The girls, Andrew, Greg, Rini and Chad walked down the road to the lake.

10 min later

"Mina it's beautiful." Serena said as she looked at the Lake.

"How about the sand to eat?" Mina suggested

"Yeah!" Serena said running to the sand and setting up everything

Everyone ate and after that, Lita, Amy, Raye sat on a swinging bench, Andrew, Greg and Chad sat on the dock. Mina and Serena where digging a hole and making sand stuff, Rini was making a huemunges sand castle and Darien was helping her. Every so often Darien would glance at Serena. 

! Hour later

Serena walked sadly to the bench the girl's where at

"What's wrong Serena?" Amy asked

"Why dose he pay so much attention to her!?!?" Serena said pointing to Rini

"If she hadn't come we'd still be together… I know it!" Serena continued

"Serena he loves you…" Raye said

"Yeah have you seen the way he looks at you?" Lita said

"No…he's just being nice." Serena said as she walked to the docks

"I better go talk to her…" Amy said

"I was sure this week would be just what they needed." Mina said

"Yeah, I think we first have to find out why Darien's doing this… Maybe it has a reason to do with the Sailor Scout's?" Lita said

"We have to find somebody that knows about us but is a guy…" Raye said

"Greg!" Mina said

"Serena don't worry about him right now." Amy said before she left

"Serena?" Darien asked

Serena turned around to see him

"What do you want?" She said harshly

"Can I straiten this whole thing out." He said

"There's nothing to talk about, I know what's going on, it has to do with Rini, she's all that matter's to you isn't she?" Serena said

"Serena I can't explain it but… I don't hate you or dispise you…" 

__

I'm gonna regret this… Serena thought

"Darien right now I'm so pissed off..." Serena said as she pushed him off the dock

"What was that for?" Darien asked

"For being a jerk the last couple of weeks." Serena said

Darien put his arms on the dock then pulled Serena in

Darien started cracking up

Serena looked at him then started laughing

__

Stay away from princess Serena. Echoed in Darien's mind 

"I have to uh go…" Darien said getting out of the water

He walked passed the girl's

"What happened to you?" Raye asked

"Serena pushed me in.," he said as he passed them

"Where you going?" 

"Back to the cabin" Was all they heard

Just then Serena walked by, she was soaked, (And you know what happens when your wearing white and you get wet.)

"How did you get wet?" Amy asked

"Darien pulled me in…" Serena said

"Darien wait up." Serena said putting her attention to Darien

Serena ran faster to Darien

"Darien…" Serena said

"What?" He said coldly

"You zoned out back there and then just took off. Is something wrong?" She asked with concern

"I…Um… don't you think we're being a little to close for ex's?" He asked

"You were the one who decided to get close to be warm last night, and you were the one who started laughing when we were in the water like we had a moment or something, and you were the one who said my name in your sleep last night! That doesn't mean anything to you?" She said

__

Oh crap, why do I have to talk in my sleep! Darien scolded himself

"No… I mean well I thought I missed you but I… well I don't know anymore." Darien lied

"What changed!?!?" Serena said

"Serena… Things change, people change." Darien said

"Please Darien. Surely you have some feeling's for me, I know it, please, with our past and all we must have some future together" Serena pleaded

"The past is the past, I would never trade what we had but…" Darien trailed off

"But what?" Serena said

"But it can't last forever." He said sternly

To Be Continued…


	5. 2 Day's Later

The Lake House

Genre: Romance, General

By: Sailor Serena

The Lake House

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

The Lake House

Chapter 6: 2 Days Later

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

Nothing much had happened to Serena and Darien the next 2 days, they avoided each other basically.

2 Days Later 

"Hey Darien… can we talk?" Serena asked

"About what?" He asked 

"About us…" She said hesitantly 

"Us?" He asked playing dumb

"What happened 2 days ago… I'm sorry for what I did…" Serena said

"Do you even know what you did?" Darien said coldly

"Well… not exactly… Errrrrr… Uhhhh… I was rude and…. Ummmm… I shouldn't have asked you what you where talking about?" Serena questioned

"Why are you asking me… if that's it you should be telling me…" He said

"You know your being really rude to me… I said sorry!" Serena said getting mad

"Sorry about that Meatball Head…Err… Serena, sorry Serena." Darien said

"All is forgiven." Serena said

"Uh gotta go." Darien said getting out of his seat, see ya." He said walking out the door

"Where are you going?!?!?" Serena said as she walked out the door

"Darien!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled

"Where'd ya go????" She yelled again

__

Where is he she thought, she sat down and watched the stars

"Serena? What are you doing out here? It's 12:00, go inside." Amy said

"Um, I'm not doing anything really, just staring at the stars. They're so clear and bright here." Serena said

" Want some company?" Amy asked

"You shouldn't be out here alone." She continued

"Sure Ames, sit." Serena said

Amy sat down and looked at the stars, then at Serena

"You ok?" She asked

"I'll be fine…" Serena said

"Serena, what's going on with you and Darien, your together one minute and the next you don't talk to each other for 2 days?" Amy said

"I don't know… he's just… I don't know." Serena said

"Serena, have you two kissed?" Amy asked uncomfortably

"Yeah on this trip… yeah. I kissed him at the lake." Serena said

"Well you only have 3 more days with him and then where back in Tokyo… talk to him, spend quality time." Amy said

"Yeah if I can find him?" She said glumly

"I'll let you be alone…" Amy said as she got up

Serena looked up at the moon

Flashback

"What are you staring at Meatball head?" Darien asked from the door to his balcony

"The moon…" She said as she shivered, Darien came over and wrapped his green coat around her, then his arms

"Darien?" Serena asked

"Hmm?" Darien said, kissing her

"Will you always love me? No matter what?" Serena asked

"Always always. Whenever you look at the moon remember this night… I will never stop loving you… Over my dead body." He said clutching her tighter

End Of Flashback

That was 1 week before he dumped her

"What are you staring at Serena?" Darien asked from behind her

"The moon… it's freezing." She said

"Here take this…" Darien said and put his coat around her

"Thanks Darien… So tomorrow… want to go to the hotel to swim…it's gonna rain again so we can't go to the lake…" Serena said

"I guess… Maybe…" Darien said as he walked in the house

The Next Day….

"It's going to rain really hard today… might even flood…" Lita said at the breakfast table

"But there will still be the end of the year fair…" Mina said

"It's tomorrow right?" Amy asked

"Yeah, but if is starts raining they still will let us stay if we want…" Mina said

"Sound's great." Andrew said

"Yeah" Serena said

"Yeah, fun." Darien said from the paper 

"So who's coming to the hotel with us today?" Mina said

"I am so there" Serena said

"I guess…" Darien said

"Cool." Greg said

"Sure." Raye said

"Yeah" Chad said

"Amy, Lita, Rini?" Mina asked

"I met this really cute guy yesterday, I'm gonna meet him for lunch but I'll catch up with you guys later…" Lita said

"Is it ok if I go to my new friends house?" Rini asked

"Who?" Serena asked

"Amanda Kalbein. She wants to show me around and stuff." Rini said

"Sure Rini…" Serena said

"Ames you coming?" Mina asked

"Sorry, I'm going to check out the library" Amy said

THE HOTEL

There weren't really a lot of people at the hotel pool, 1 or 2 guys and that was about it… there was and island in the middle of the 6 feet pool, a diving board, a hot tub and that was about it. Darien sat in the hot tub; Serena then walked out of the pool and over to him

"Hi…" She said

"Hey, um I should go…"

Flashback

"Darien Nooooooo!" Serena screamed as he threw her in the pool.

As she hit the water Darien started cracking up, she stood up in the water than slipped

"Real graceful!" Darien said

"Come here!" Serena said as she got out of the pool, stood on the edge and pulled Darien in as she fell back.

"Now that's funny." Serena said laughing but was interrupted by Darien's kiss witch was a plot to get her close to him and then he dunked her under water

"You butthead!" Serena yelled

"Butthead? We're not in 4th grade." Darien laughed, Serena turned around and pretended to be hurt

"Hey… I'm sorry." Darien said

Serena turned around quickly but her hair wiped Darien in the head.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Serena said

End Of Flashback

Darien got up

"Hey you butthead." Serena said

Darien smiled but Serena couldn't see it because his back was to her

"Try to be mature Serena, we're not in 4th grade." He said as he left the hot tub and went in the locker room

Serena threw her hands in the air than hit the water, she then got up, luckily the locked room was coed except there was a paper wall separating it… oh well

She tiptoed in, the locked room, she went to the paper wall and she saw someone's outline. The person was Darien's height and had a body like his, they where putting on a shirt.

"DARIEN WE NEED TO TALK!" Serena yelled as she ripped the paper wall to revile Andrew.

"Yeah Serena what is it?" Darien asked as he came around the corner and stood next to Andrew

"I'll be in the shower…" Andrew said as he got up

"I-I-I want to know why your acting this way?!?!?" Serena yelled

"Acting what way?" Darien asked

"So cold and distant." She said

"What do you expect me to do? Smother you with kisses?" Darien asked

"Yes! You want to know why, cause where meant to be together! Serena said

"You always did have a temper. I have to go." Darien said

Serena just sat on the ground and started to cry

"Serena what's wrong?" Raye asked as she walked in with Chad

Serena immediately wiped her tears with her hand.

__

"Your such a crybaby Meatball head!" Serena heard in her head, Raye would defiantly say that

"Nothing." She replied

"Chad you go ahead and I'll take a raincheck on that coke." Raye replied softly

"Ok, but do you like want me to like get you one anyways?" Chad questioned

"Sure." Raye replied, Chad left the locker room leaving Raye and Serena alone

"What did he say this time." Raye asked

"How did you?" Serena started

"Who else could you be crying over." Raye smiled

Serena smiled then looked at her hands

"Hey, it'll be ok." Raye said

"No, it's over… he doesn't even look at me the same way." Serena said as she got up and left the locker room

"Hey Mina, I'm just going to go back now, do you have a key I could borrow." Serena asked

"Yeah in my pool bag over there. You ok?" Mina asked from the pool

"I'll be fine." Serena said as she went and got the key

"Want me to walk you home?" Andrew asked Serena from behind her

"No." Serena said with a sad smile

(AN: you know in movie where they play the song in the background, to show the person's feelings, well I'm doing the same thing! If u hav the cd Josie and the pussycats then it works a lot better if you play the song # 4)

This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where  
I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired.  
Of pretending I'm tough.  
I'm here if you want me.  
I'm yours, you can hold me.  
I'm empty and taken and.  
Tumbling and breakin'.  
'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would.  
The way I know you could.

Serena walked down the road to the lake house.

__

Why can't we be together, how can thing be fine with him when we're not together. Serena thought as she walked.  
I dream of worlds.  
Where you'd understand.  
And I dream a.  
Million sleepless nights.  
I dream of fire when.  
You're touching my hand.  
But it twists into smoke.  
When I turn on the light.  
I'm speechless and faded.   
It's too complicated.  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?

When she finally reached the lake house she was even more depressed, all the time she was walking she saw happy couples. An hour later the girls came back, Serena was sitting in her bathrobe and slippers, drinking hot cocoa. 

~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@  
Darien sat at a small pizza parlor, happy couples everywhere, he was miserable. It was maybe 7 when he got back to the house, he saw Serena in the window, she was smiling that beautiful smile of her's.   
'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would.

He went to the door but decided not to do in instead he sat outside for maybe an hour, when he looked at Serena he didn't see what she was smiling at… it was a picture of them.  
This is the place in my heart.  
This is the place where.  
I'm falling apart.  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance.  
That I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely.  
Instead of just only.  
Crystal and see-through.  
And not enough to you.

Both of them couldn't sleep that night, they kept looking over at each other. In the morning they just looked down at their plates and didn't say a word.

'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would.

'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would.  
The way I know you could.

"Serena can I talk to you?" Mina asked

"Mhmm." She replied

"I noticed the tension in the room, I have a plan." Mina said

"I'm listening." Serena said

"Well why don't you try to make Darien jealous tonight at the fair?" Mina asked

"What do you mean?" Serena questioned

"Well there's this guy, Dominic, he's really cute, you can go with him to the fair." Mina said devilishly

"Well… I guess." Serena said

"Great, I'll call him!" Mina yelled

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
***DING DONG***

"Serena!" Lita called

Darien stuck his head out the side of the door to see what was going on, he saw a man maybe 16 years old who was about 5'1, he had big brown eyes and dark brown hair with blonde streaks. He was wearing an open cotton button up shirt with beige pants, Serena passed Darien, she smelled like bubble gum, she once found a bubble gum splash when they where out shopping one day. The worst thing of all was he bought that for her! Anyway, she was wearing Jean curpre's and a white tank top.

"Mina could you get my bag and hoodie?" Serena called

"Weren't you going to come to the fair?" Darien questioned

"Yeah. I am coming with my DATE." Serena said

"Here Serena." Mina said handing her a black hoodie and a black Prada mini backpack.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you their Darien." Serena said as she left, outside waiting for her was a limo

"Dominic don't you think this is a little too much?" Serena asked

"We can take my mustang convertible?" Dominic said

"Well you already paid for it to I guess we can take this." Serena said smiling

"You know when the sun bounce's off your golden hair you look like a goddess." Dominic said

"Thank you." Serena said smiling as she got in the limo

~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~ THE FAIR ~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~  
Serena and Dominic walked through the house of mirrors.

"So when do they start all the rides?" Serena asked

"Hmm maybe 15 minute." Dominic said edging closer to Serena  
Serena moved away

MEANWHILE…

Darien walked through the fair alone

__

Why would she do that? He thought  
"Hey Darien!" Rini called, she was with another little girl

"Hi Rini, who's your friend?" He asked glumly

"This is Amanda." Rini said

"Hi." The little girl said shyly

"Hi, Rini have you seen Ser…Seren…Serendipity the movie?" Darien asked

"No…" Rini said

"Well I have to go…" Darien said

"Bye." Rini and Amanda said

A FOOD COURT AT THE FAIR…

"Serena, who is this Darien that you keep talking about and keep calling me, it was that guy at the door wasn't it. I'm guessing you and him where an item and you wanted to make him jealous?" Dominic said

"Where did you get an idea like that from?" Serena asked uncomfortably

"I know Serena… and I don't think we should be here together…" Dominic said

"No, Dominic give me one more chance pleas." Serena said,  
"How could I say no to this angelic face." He said

"How about we go to that dance ride thing, where someone picks a time period or theme and we put on costume and just dance?" Serena said

"Ok." Dominic said as he got and took Serena's hand

~*@*~~*@*~ THE DANCING THING ~*@*~~*@*~

"Ok now let's pick a time period out of a hat." The DJ said

"Now I hope you all put in your votes." He continued

Darien looked at Serena and Dominic, Serena looked at Darien and the little slut with him.

"Ok and the winner is… The sliver millennium?" The DJ asked

The girls smiled as they saw Serena and Darien face.

"That was a great idea Amy." Raye said

Serena looked at Darien, 

__

Why would he do that? She thought

__

Why would she do that? Darien thought

"Ok lady's and gentlemen I have no idea what this means so uh let's pick again… and winner is… famous couples." The DJ said

"Get your partners and then your costumes." He said  
Serena and Dominic walked over to the costume table

"How about Playboy bunny and hue hefner?" Dominic suggested

"Ok." Serena said as she took the costume

"How about this Darien…" The red headed slut said as she pointed to a 60's girl and guy

"Sure Gina." Darien said as he put the shirt and pants over his cloths TO BE CONTINUED… SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG I DUNNO WHY… I HAD TO FINSH UP SUM OTHER STORYS BUT NOW THIS STORY IS MUH # 1 PRIORTY ANYWAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	6. The Kiss

The Lake House

Genre: Romance, General

By: Sailor Serena

The Lake House

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

The Lake House

Chapter 7: 

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"What a slut." Serena said as she came out of the bathroom after talking to Gina, she said she was defiantly going to get laid tonight so Serena should just back off.

"Darien." Serena said as she walked up to him

"Look at you." Darien said laughing

"Look at your friend." Serena said pointing to Gina who was wearing a really short, really tight, really low cut dress with long boots. Gina's fiery red hair matched perfectly with her black dress, it brought out her blue eyes. 

"So where's Domino?" Darien asked

"Dominic, he's not a pizza place, he's in the bathroom" Serena said

"Excuse you, you're in my way!" Gina said

"Serena…" Dominic called

"Oh well uh I guess I should go…" Serena said

"Serena there you are… hi…" Dominic said to Gina

"Hi, I'm Gina, your?" Gina said 

"I'm Dominic, Serena's date." He said

"Where are you from?" Gina asked

"Italy." Dominic said

"I love Italy!" Gina said

Serena looked at Darien, he was smiling at Gina, Serena shot Gina a dirty look before passionately kissing Dominic.

"Well, Hello." Dominic said as he laughed

"We should get ready, this thing is going to start any minute." Serena said as she walked off

"Ok." Dominic said

The room went dim, a disco ball went down, there where maybe 10 couples on the hard wood floor.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen here we go." The DJ said as he put on hero by I can't spell is name, the Latin guy!

Serena put her head on Dominic chest and stared at Darien, it was 5:00." She wanted to leave

Before the 2nd chore's Dominic heard a quiet voice

"Dominic?" Serena said 

"Yeah?" he asked

"I-I-I, I have to go." She said

"I understand, well let me just say that I had a great time, I would like too get to know you… Someday." He said

Serena changed cloths and left, Darien looked at the doorway.

"I uh have to go Gina, thanks for the dance." He said as he left after changing

Darien pushed through the crowds of people but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

__

What am I doing, I have to stay away from her, not go off to find her He thought

Serena walked up to the girls

"Hey." She said

"Where's loverboy?" Raye asked

"Darien's with this little hor, not me." Serena said not realizing what she said

"I meant Dominic." Raye said

"So did I." Serena said playing dumb

"Whatever." Raye said, rolling her eyes

"You know what Raye, your such a rude person, just do me a favor and never talk to me again." Serena said calmly as she walked off

"What was that about?" Lita commented

"She's going through so much, just let her be alone." Amy said

Serena walked to the Ferris wheel

"Single." She replied to the carny

"In there." The Carny said

Serena took a seat on the 2 seated and slouched down, just then Darien walked up to the Ferris wheel.

"Single." He said

"Right there." The carny replied

"Oh and buddy I got a tip for you… there's a gloomy blonde that going to sit with you, cheer her up and I guarantee you get a date." He continued

"I'm not really looking for a girlfriend." Darien said

The carny shrugged it off and pointed to the seat

Darien walked to the seat and sat down. 

"Darien?" Serena asked

"Yeah?' Darien asked as he turned his head

"SERENA?!?!?" he yelped

"I should leave…" Darien started but before he could the ride started

Darien sat back and looked at Serena

Serena just looked away and put her hoodie on. Darien laughed a little when he saw her. Serena smiled but then almost fell over cause the ride suddenly stopped.

"You ok?" Darien asked concerned

"Yeah… What happened?

"We're having some technical difficulties folks." The carny said

"And of coarse we're at the top." Serena mumbled

Darien smiled at her but then turned away

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

3 HOUR'S LATER  
Serena put her head on Darien's shoulder, he was about to say something like "Serena no." 

"Serena?" He asked

"Yeah." She said, taking her head off his shoulder

"Never Mind." he said, she put her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep.

!@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*()

Darien held Serena tightly in his arms, he went over to a cab and walked in.

"Where to?" The cabby asked

"Hueston street." Darien replied

!@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*() !@#$%^&*()

The cabby pulled up to the lake house.

"Thanks" Darien said as he gave the man the money, he went up to the door with Serena in his arms, there was a note attached that said,

Dear Darien or Serena,

We went to the movies, Rini should be home in 20 minutes, and it's 10:00 now. We'll be home before midnight maybe, the doors open so just go right in.

Mina 

Darien opened the door to find Rini sleeping on the couch. He put Serena in a pair of his boxers and a shirt and Rini was already in her PJ's, he put them on Mina's parent's bed for the time being and then went to go read in the living room. About ten minutes Serena came into the living room and sat next to him.

"Hey, your up." Darien said

"Yeah, mind if I put some music on." Serena asked

"No I don't mind, just keep it down cause of Rini." Darien said

"Ok." Serena said as she went over to the stereo and put on the radio then started painting her toenails

Mandy Moore's song Cry came on a little after Serena was done with her nails and her and Darien where talking.

About the "good old days."

"Yeah that must have been the funniest." Serena laughed, she looked into his eyes

~*~*~ Serena's POV ~*~*~

I looked over at him, his eyes where sparkling, I wanted to kiss him so bad but didn't know how, I found myself inching closer and closer to him, around the 2nd choirs of cry we kissed, a long passionate kiss. As the song ended the kiss ended.

"What dose this mean?" I asked dazed

He looked like he was going to say "we're back" or "I love you." But instead

"The kiss was a mistake, it doesn't mean anything." He said coldly as he got up and left the living room.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
